Top Ten Most WTF Characters (Special)
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: eriksstupidblog (.) tumblr (.) com (/) - thebrothersofvanhelsing (.) tumblr (.) com (/)


We see the intro and scenes of Erik's series, "Alpha and Omega: Undone" as we hear Erik himself talk over the intro.

"For 8 seasons on Fanfiction, Alpha and Omega: Undone, premiered in February of 2012 and either provided dark surreal humor for anyone watching or just laughter at the insane world the characters lived in.

And while it features great horror writing and interesting plots, it still gave a sense of weirdness to all the people reading it. Humphrey and Kate lived in the small park of Jasper and that's where the horror element comes in.

Anything can happen in this park, going as far as demons, aliens, hideous monsters and creatures and even the Devil himself. While some of the monsters were misunderstood, others were downright malicious and evil, going so far as to kill others or conquer the world.

So in this special story, we're going down the top 10 most WTF characters in this show.

The Slenderman

The first ever monster to be featured on the show in the second story of the first season. He's based on the creepypasta of the same name and features him as a being that's skinny, no face, a suit, and tentacles. He is seen in the show as a monster that eats other hunters during hunting season. He was defeated but he would return in the episode "Alpha and Omega: The After School Special", where he and other villains try to destroy Humphrey. Nonetheless, his first appearance in the show as creepy.

The sextuplet witches/Elizabeth

The sextuplets are second season villains who formed a religion to hypnotize other wolves to do their bidding and they use Stacy, Aaron's sister, as their pawn to kill people. Of course, Aaron saves the day but after the sextuplets are defeated, we see that one of the tuplets, Elizabeth comes back, but it's revealed that she not a real wolf as Kate rips off her face and it is revealed that she in fact is a robot. We don't know why she's a robot as it's never explained, but it was freaky as Kate revealed her true identity.

Every monster in the story HP Lovecraft's CRYPTIDS!

There were many monsters and deformed creatures in this story, some mentioned were Jeff the Killer, Jake the alligator man, and the Mothman. While they had only one appearance, they certainly were freaky enough to make this list. The group of monsters formed a league of some sort to kill other people and feed them to a venomous fly trap named Audrey 2, a direct reference to the Little Shop of Horrors.

Tribbles

These things are small round furry creatures that appeared in the Undone episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". The might not seem as real threats, but not until you find out why they were here. They were created by Dr. Jack to displace people in time and replace them with aliens to take over the world. Of course, there's a scientific way to get out of this but that backstory was pretty WTF.

Benton Tarantella and Errol Volker

Two wolves that are carnies at a carnival. They are then revealed to be zombies who hypnotize, lure, and murder to eat humans and wolves. This is the one time of the series where competent zombies are seen and by competent, I mean that they are the typical "Braaaains!" walking slowly zombies. They were soon disappeared as the great Losvid, another carny, did a magic trick on them and made them vanish after he found out what happened.

Dr. Schultz

A ghost doctor from the episode "A Town Called Insanity." We see that she is actually a long-jawed, pointed nailed, demonic ghost. She wanted to make everyone in the old western town she was at to go insane. She's stopped when a water valve is broken and sprays water on her and she disintegrates in the gruesome way, a la Wicked Witch of the West.

The Skintaker and Emerson Grimes

Seen in the story, Candle Cove, the Skintaker is based on the creepypasta of the story of the same name. The Skintaker is a skeleton with a top hat and cape made of skin and glass eyes too big for his sockets. Emerson Grimes is a mentally unstable man who created the show Candle Cove to please the Skintaker. The Skintaker looked freaky and it was unsettling that Emerson Grimes went crazy. At the end, we see Aaron turning the puppet into a normal puppet and seeing Grimes being hanged alive by a cord in a warehouse.

The Vandals of Jasper Park

The Vandals are a bunch of old medieval style ghouls who ride around on horses and are seen in the episode "The Vandals of Jasper Park". They are seen to be glued to an electrical generator that Aaron buys from a witch. The story goes as this, "SB7 Mark 8 generator was made in 1115 by a gypsy ward. When a group of vandals tried to take this device by force, the gypsy put a curse on the device to keep them at bay. It is said that if he generator ever stops working, the vandals will rise from the grave and seek a sacrifice for those who now possess it."

Happy Appy

In the story, Happy Appy Visits Mercy, we see the aptly named Happy Appy. He is a clay apple with arms made out of real life clay, a real life rusty bent stick, and a real life hand holding the stick up. This character is seen as a host on PBS trying to kill children as it is seen to try to kill Saul when he watches his show. He then is able to come out of the TV and was about to kill Saul but he was defeated when Saul shuts off the TV, the real life arm is severed and disintegrates in the cartoon world and Kate then steps on Appy, killing him. This was truly a WTF character.

The Devil/Lucifer/ Satan

You know this character was going to be on this list. While he was pretty nice when he first appeared, going as far as helping the gang from Death himself, who might I add is the Devil's brother as he had killed him in that one story. But the Devil has sinister qualities and is seen as mentally deranged and wants to rule over the world. With him being the lord of evil, you can expect some personality traits of a mentally unstable demon. Either way, his form of "Devil Man" is truly scary as he'll try to do anything to drag his victims to hell and torture them or simply kill them in hell.

So that was the list of the top ten most WTF characters in my series. If you didn't know, the last episode is out now and there are only two more chapters to go, so go read it and enjoy the last moments of this crazy experience I've created. If you want to see what I'm up to, follow my Twitter and both my Tumblr blogs, especially my second one which is can be seen in my profile. The second blog is thebrothersofvanhelsing with . Tumblr at the end with com. There's also a link to these in my profile. See ya!


End file.
